knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XXV glava)
Magareće godine Osvanu jutro puno svečanog nemira kao da se čitav konvikt nalazi pred nekim velikim ispitom. Štrajk! Zaista, bio je to ispit sloge, drugarstva i hrabrosti. Naslanjao se drug na druga, razred na razred. Oni najmlađi đaci s pouzdanjem su gledali svoje starije drugove, osmoškolce, kako mirno uzimaju svoje knjige i kreću ka izlazu i ne obzirući se na doručak, već postavljen u trpezariji. – Hajdemo, djeco, požurite! – zvao je Mile Škorić stojeći kod izlaznih vrata. On je tako, jednog po jednog, ispratio sve konviktaše, a kad i posljednji đak napusti zgradu, krenu on za njima. Mnogi mlađi đačić s tugom se obazreo na ostavljen doručak u trpezariji. Tako bi rado sjeo za punu šolju, ali... Zar on da bude izdajica? Ne, bolje je umrijeti od gladi zajedno sa svojim drugovima, sokolovima, nego ih izdati zbog jedne šugave šoljice čaja. Išli smo kroz Bihać ponositi kao da pred nama visoko leprša ubojni barjak bune. Kad izbismo na most, na otvoren prostor između plava neba i obasjane Une, sa čela naše kolone izvi se prkosna pjesma: Tešku borbu zametnuli braća konviktaši... Čitava naša družina složno prihvati pjesmu. Dućandžije počeše začuđeno istrčavati na vrata. Policajac Šico od iznenađenja se ukoči na mjestu kao lipov svetac, a debeli bozadžija Šaban oduševljeno se prodera – Živjeli školarci! Ostade za nama konvikt, ispražnjen, pust i zamukao. Samo je bezglavo, od sobe do sobe, jurio Jovo Skandal i čudom se čudio: – O, ljudi, ljudi, šta je ovo: đaci otišli u školu, a zaboravili doručkovati! Skandal! Priprosti čovjek ni u snu nije pomišljao da je to znak neke bune, a kad se oko deset sati iz svoje sobe pomoli mamurni prefekt, on i njemu raportira: – Gospodine prefekte, đaci zaboravili doručkovati! Prefekt iskrivi lice. – Što pričaš gluposti! Kakav doručak? Zlovoljno je gurnuo vrata trpezarije, ali kad je na stolovima spazio nedirnut doručak, on se uozbilji. – Kakve su sad ovo gluposti? – Već sam vam rekao, zaboravili. – Zaboravio si ti svoju glavu tamo u Kuli, kod Karanovića! – okosi se prefekt. – Tu je neki drugi đavo posrijedi. Počeo je nervozno da šetka gore-dolje po pustoj trpezariji i da sam sa sobom razgovara: – Ovo je sigurno neko maslo popa Bogunovića, kladim se u pet rakija! Podbunjuje đake protiv mene. Htio bi on da bude prefekt. E, nećeš, majčin sine, ne dam se ja! Sav se pušeći od ljutine, odjurio je u svoju kancelariju da sastavlja tužbu protiv popa upravnom odboru konvikta, sastavljenom od sedam-osam prosvjetnih radnika i uglednih građana Bihaća. Naveo je u tužbi i to kako je svojom strogošću i kaznama zaveo primjeran red u konviktu, kako je čak i najurio iz doma neke nedisciplinovane đake,uskratio hranu mnogim prekršiteljima reda itd. Dok je on tako mozgao, tup od rakije, upravnom odboru konvikta već je, poštom, putovala jedna druga tužba. Konviktaši, đaci viših razreda, žalili su se na lošu hranu, na nečovječne postupke prefekta i objašnjavali zbog čega su stupili u štrajk glađu. Na kraju su navedeni i zahtjevi štrajkača: 1) smjenjivanje starog prefekta, 2) poboljšanje hrane, 3) vraćanje Dule Dabića u konvikt, 4) otpuštanje kuvarice zbog krađe. U gimnaziji za tili čas puče glas o štrajku u konviktu. Već na prvom času naš profesor istorije, koji je također bio u upravnom odboru konvikta, obrati se nama, konviktašima: – Šta se to čuje, momci, – štrajkujete? – Štrajkujemo! – tmurno odvrati Baja, kome su već krčala crijeva. – Hajd'-de, sastaćemo se pa ćemo već vidjeti šta je tu posrijedi – mirno reče starac. Naše školske drugarice uzbuniše se kao pčele. Šta, njihove kolege iz konvikta nisu doručkovale, neće ni ručati. Ne može to tako! Jedna po jedna djevojčica iz razreda poče da se grabi oko nas konviktaša. Zora Tanković priđe meni, uze me prijateljski za ruku i svega me obasja svojim nasmiješenim pogledom. – Pjesniče, ti si danas moj gost. Krenuo sam njenoj kući, zanesen, lak i srećan, zaplovio ulicama kao pozlaćen jutarnji oblačak. Slušao sam pored sebe Zorino čavrljanje, a ništa pod bogom nisam shvaćao od onoga što mi ona priča. Otkad je Bihać postao, nije kroza nj prolazio ovako začaran dječak, budalast od prevelike sreće, šašav od đačke djetinjaste ljubavi. Ulazeći u kuću, Zora se još s praga rastoroka: – Mamice, imamo gosta na ručku. Ovo je onaj Branko što piše one fine pjesme, znaš ono u mom spomenaru. Znaš, mamice, ja njega najviše volim u razredu, on je jako, jako stidljiv... Oni, mamice, u konviktu svi... kako se ono kaže, Branko?... Da, da štrajkuju i neće da jedu. Nisu ni doručkovali. O, kako su me samo dočekali kod Zorinih! Kao pravog pravcatog gosta. Pa izvoli sjesti, dragi naš gostu, pa hoćeš li oprati ruke... (Hm, ko još u konviktu pere ruke prije ručka!) Pa, vrhunac svega, kad se pojavi Zorin otac iz kancelarije, mati ga obavijesti. – Tu nam je Zorin dečko na ručku. – A, neka, neka, momče, živ bio! – srdačno me pozdravi Zorin tata. – Vidi ti kako je moja Zora izabrala fino momče. Aaa, gle ti nje! – Pa to je, tata, samo tako, kolegijalno – poče da se brani tatina miljenica. – On je naš razredni pjesnik, a ja volim kad kažu: eno tvoga pjesnika. – Vidi, vidi moga đavolka! – topio se tata. Sjedio sam pored Zore i jeo kao u nekom prijatnom pijanom snu. Ona me je svaki čas uslužno nutkala: – Još samo ovaj komadić, Branko! Hajde, Brankiću, uzmi! Ono njezino luckasto i milo "Brankiću" tako me prijatno poškaklja uz grudi da umalo ne kliknuh raznježeno: – Gospodine Tankoviću, dajte mi Zoru za ženu! Samo moja stidijivost spriječila me da ne učinim taj viteški podvig, ali već mi se činilo da sam oženjen i blaženo sam slušao pored samog uva neumorno čavrljanje "svoje ženice". Poslije ručka Zora mi pokaza svoje knjige, herbarijum, kutiju s bezbroj šarenih sitnica i hrpu fotografija. Sav zbunjen i crven, uspio sam da ukradem jednu njezinu sličicu: četverogodišnja Zora, s lutkom u ruci, stoji na nekim stepenicama, a ispod majušne suknjice vire joj naborane gaćice s našušurenom čipkom. Obogaćen tim neocjenjivim blagom, krenuo sam kući već kasno po podne i tek na pola puta pade mi na um: – Pa mi odjutros štrajkujemo! Šta li dosad ima novoga u konviktu?! Žurio sam preko mosta, uzbuđen, radoznao, jedva čekajući da opet vidim svoje drugove u nevolji.